


Toy

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Melisandre suggests a little diversification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

She was rolling in the floor with laughter now. At first, she looked at with with suspicious, but once she put it on, she only laughed like a maniac.

'Stop it, Selyse. Let's be mature about this' her laughs were borderline screams now. She was hysterical.

'I can't!' after a few more seconds, she finally stopped. Dammed woman, I should let her have a boring sex life for that. 'I looked down and saw that purple cock, all I could think of was of the man that owns the purple cock!' and she's back a rolling around in laughter.

'Maybe I should be the one to wear it th-'

'NOOOO! I wanna have the purple cock!'

'Well, are you gonna do something with it? If not, you can put it away!' this was getting me frustrated, all I wanted was a different night with her, not a comedy movie out of my idea.

'I was going to wear it under my clothes for a while, maybe show it to Stannis and have sex with him while wearing it, but if you want me to use it on you, you just have to ask' oh, that smirk she gets. I can't stay mad at her for it, she was toying with me. And if she wanted me to beg, who am I to deny it?

'Oh, great sex godness of my life, will you please fuck me with that big purple cock?'

'Was that so hard?' being tackled to bed like I first intended was better than doing it myself, maybe I should get her a pink one.


End file.
